


home alone

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, dyl gives ryan a sloppy blowjob the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His scrutinizing chirp died on his lips and he settled for, “We’re brothers. Do you realize how wrong this is?””Well, yeah,” Dylan agreed, but the way the hand he had on Ryan’s knee slid to his inner thigh begged to differ. “It’s also wrong that, I dunno, maybe I jack off to the thought of my big brother every night, but hey - if it feels good, why not?”





	home alone

**Author's Note:**

> this fucking ship oml
> 
> yes ????

Dylan was an annoying little brat, busting into Ryan’s room whenever he had the chance. With a half meticulously crafted excuse on his lips every time.

“I - I thought I heard something.”

“You wanna see this new dumbass article from Sportnet?”

“Oh, my god, guess who just texted me. No - not Connor. Even better.”

“I was literally only checking up on you. I thought you died, man. Can you imagine? Death by homework? You’re _lucky_ you have me.” he’d say if he was feeling particularly bitchy.

Dylan had only just turned 18, and Ryan wished he would just move out already. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his baby brother, but he couldn’t get any of his damn work done. Like, ever.

“Sup asshole!” he heard him chime in, right on cue, practically beaming as he opened the door.

He slumped down on the ground beside Ryan’s desk chair, looking unusually comfortable.

“Holy shit, at least close the door behind yourself,” Ryan sighed, turning towards him, then acting like it wasn’t that big of a fucking deal when he saw him innocently gazing up at him through big eyes, right between his legs - fuck. He abruptly pushed his chair farther away from Dylan. “What do you want?”

“So, I can’t just wanna spend time with you?” he asked, lips curling into a frown.

“Dylan, I’m trying to get my work done,” he argued. “You gotta leave me alone, yeah, bud? I’m just trying to graduate in fucking peace.”

Dylan sighed, long and hard. “Not my fault all you do is lock yourself up and type away on your dumbass computer,” he snapped. “Matt’s always out with Nolan, do you know how annoying it is because alone 24/7?”

Ryan’s brows twitched together. “Matt has a social life. Get one if you’re so fucking horny.” From the hurt flashing over Dylan’s face, Ryan realized he must’ve struck a nerve.

“Seriously? This is coming from the guy who has a better relationship with his computer than his girlfriend?” he jabbed. “Oh, wait-“

“I’m busy,” Ryan hissed.

“Take a fucking break then. No one’s making you do this,” Dylan said. “Like, you’re the perfect student, man. What more could you do?” He positioned himself back on his haunches so he could look up at him without having to crane his neck too far, and Ryan felt his throat get dry.

“Leave me the hell alone,” he demanded, but it sounded so half-hearted and broken he wished he could take it back just to try again. Dylan was already chuckling, moving forward so he could set a hand on Ryan’s knee.

“ _Holy shit._ You’re fucking sick,” Dylan crooned, in that far-too-polite tone of his.

Ryan tried to dismiss the hand on his knee, refusing to look down at him, but that sorta made the whole situation worse. “I didn’t do anything,” he retorted.

“No, no,” he jibbed. “You’re thinking about me giving you head.”

“What - no! What the fuck, Dylan?!”

Dylan smirked up at him and Ryan _hated_ it. He was on his knees fucking challenging him like he didn’t know what he was doing. He had to know. “You were thinking it,” he leered. “I mean, what do you know? I might just do it.”

His scrutinizing chirp died on his lips and he settled for, “We’re brothers. Do you realize how wrong this is?” 

”Well, yeah,” Dylan agreed, but the way the hand he had on Ryan’s knee slid to his inner thigh begged to differ. “It’s also wrong that, I dunno, maybe I jack off to the thought of my big brother every night, but hey - if it feels good, why not?”

Ryan was staring at him like he’d just said the craziest shit in the world, which was definitely, _definitely_ accurate. But the thought of his baby brother getting off to him... goddamn it. He wished Dylan’s boldness didn’t make his dick twitch in his boxers.

“You’re serious?” Ryan asked.

“So fucking serious,” Dylan wet his lips, keeping his eyes locked eagerly on Ryan’s. “Let me do this, just once. I won’t bring it up again.”

Ryan didn’t want to say anything, unsure of what to go with without feeling guilty about it. So, he just nodded his head slowly and Dylan took it as an affirmation.

He undid the front of Ryan’s jeans, then shoved his boxers just low enough to pop out his curved cock and he had to take a moment to swallow and catch up with himself. 

Closing his eyes along with a slow inhale, Dylan got right to it, sucking desperately as he moved his tongue in wide swathes, then patterns of circles, up and down and around until Ryan exhaled sharply and began bucking his hips. He gagged and pulled off, trying to relax his muscles as he wrapped a hand around Ryan. 

“Shit, are you okay?”

He didn’t respond, instead dipped down the second time, more prepared than desperate this time. Ryan shivered, letting out a wanton groan as he slotted his fingers into his hair.

"F-fuck, Dylan, the door," Ryan murmured, eyeing the ajar door to his room. Dylan whined, sucking harder, then pulling back. 

“No ones home,” he rushed out as he dipped down to Ryan's balls, running his tongue from his sack to the base of his dick over and over like it was a frozen treat.

It was messy and slick and Dylan felt spit drying on his cheek. He grinned lazily, keeping both his hands firm on Ryan’s strong thighs as he took a deep breath. He slid down his dick again, the relief at not being off-balance was immediate, made even better when Ryan set his own hands atop Dylan's, trapping them and pushing them hard against his legs.

Dylan concentrated on falling into the motion, the pleasure of it, his mouth working in a steady rhythm, lips tightening and loosening around Ryan.

Ryan's hips pounded forward and Dylan opened his mouth wider as he used him like a hole to be fucked with, a little clumsily, though, probably because of the lack of space and his urgency. Dylan loved Ryan's quick little breaths, feeling the tremors in his thighs and knowing well enough that Ryan was close to coming. Dylan wanted that so bad, lashing his tongue underneath and sucking harder.

He looked up, admiring the heat and lust capturing his brother’s features. Ryan growled, low in his throat, when he caught Dylan watching.

Digging his nails into Ryan's thighs, Dylan sucked air in through his nose, quivering, finally sparing a thought for his own cock, leaking in his boxers and straining against the zipper of his jeans. He fluttered his eyes shut and focused himself back on Ryan, pushing the back of his tongue against the head of his dick in a steady pressure, listening to the soft grunts spilling from above him. He groaned when the backs of Ryan's knuckles brushed down his cheek, trying to open his mouth wider, to surround him with heat and wetness, giving him a mouth to fuck into freely. Then Ryan asked, huskily, "You gonna swallow, Dyl?" and Dylan's entire body jerked in response. He moaned, trying to convey eager desire for just that scenario.

Ryan shoved his cock into Dylan's mouth until Dylan thought he might choke on it; Dylan swallowed around him and then Ryan came, shooting down his throat. It was both from the sensation and just the way Dylan looked on his knees with his dick down his throat.

He pulled off of Ryan with a _pop_ and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Shit,” Ryan mumbled, brushing a hand through Dylan’s hair affectionately.

He tried laughing, but he voice came out sounding wrecked. “F-fuck - sorry about bothering you, by the way.”

Ryan sneered down at him. “You weren’t bothering me.


End file.
